


No fue un día tan malo...

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Series: Desde aquél día en el parque de diversiones... [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, John tiene un mal día y Dave lo hace reír, M/M, dorks being cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy fue, simplemente, un día demasiado largo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fue un día tan malo...

Hoy fue, simplemente, un día demasiado largo.

Tu nombre es John Egbert y tienes este sentimiento en el pecho, está sensación que no te deja respirar, y la odias bastante. Tu trabajo fue mal, tu viaje fue mal, tu semana ya de por sí había comenzado mal y ahora esto. Una rabieta de tu hermana, Jade, que te dejaba un mal gusto en la boca y una sensación de opresión que simplemente… simplemente…

AAAAGH

Tienes unas ganas tremendas de golpear algo.

El tren en el que viajabas se detuvo porque un pasajero se descompuso y tuviste que bajarte cinco paradas antes de la habitual. Tuviste que pagar un remis para llegar a tiempo a tu trabajo, y por si fuera poco, el coche se atascó en el tráfico y llegaste tarde de todas formas.

Vriska no dejaba de criticar a alguien y si bien su charla suele ser bienvenida, hoy no era tu día y no encontrabas la forma amable de decirle que SE CALLASE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y TE DEJASE TRANQUILO. Tu café se cayó y manchaste tu camisa; tu jefe estaba más molesto de lo normal;  Roxy no estaba del todo sobria y tuviste que ayudarla a llegar al baño para que no vomitase en el medio del escritorio; Karkat no dejaba de gritar y tu dolor de cabeza no hacía más que volverse peor.

De regreso no había trenes y los subtes andaban lentos. Te decidiste por el colectivo, que llevó muchísimo más tiempo. Te tropezaste camino a tu casa y chocaste contra una mujer que te llamó pervertido. El ascensor no andaba así que subiste a tu departamento por escaleras.

Estás tan… tan cansado.

Y por si fuera poco, apenas llegas a la puerta y la mujer del departamento de al lado salió a quejarse del ruido que había en tu departamento y sinceramente entraste sin dejarla terminar porque habías tenido más que suficiente.

Estás harto, más que harto. Estás _requeteremil_ harto.

Y lo que te encuentras al llegar es a tu querido novio en bóxers viendo televisión.

-Hey –Te llama, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla -¿Cómo te fue en…?

En cuanto gira a verte sabes que se dio cuenta de algo. Probablemente de tu mirada ausente, de tus ganas de golpear algo, de pelear, de gritar, de tirar todo. Pero es que… AAAAAGH

-¿Mal día? –pregunta en cuanto te sientas y te dejas caer junto a él.

-Ni te imaginas… -Y estás a punto de comenzar a quejarte cuando sientes unos brazos alrededor tuyo y eres atrapado en un abrazo de oso. Sientes unos labios sobre tu cuello y-

Oh no.

-Pffff

Comienzas a reír automáticamente cuando sientes a Dave soltar su aire contra tu cuello causándote cosquillas. Te alejas un poco y lo miras a los ojos porque, si señor, sus lentes de sol eran olvidados cuando estaba contigo. Y de repente no recuerdas de qué ibas a quejarte, o por qué estabas de mal humor, ni siquiera recuerdas como se sentía esa opresión en tu pecho…

Sonríes. Dave sonríe. Y cuando te das cuenta lo estás besando.

Y después de poner la camisa a lavar, te acuestas con Dave en el sillón y miran películas toda la noche. Después de todo era viernes, mañana no tenías que trabajar.

Te abrazas a Dave y sonríes. No sabes en qué momento te duermes. Y te despiertas con un rubio a tu lado en el sillón, completamente enredados. Y sabes que lo amas. Y sabes que no cambiarias estos momentos por nada.

Por Dios, quieres casarte con esté chico…

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba bastante enojada cuando escribí esto, lo sigo estando un poco en realidad. El sentimiento de opresión de John es el mismo que tengo en este mismo momento. Y la situación por la que pasa también es algo parecida (no lo de la mala suerte de John, eso ya es única xD).
> 
> No revise esto, osea, lo acabo de terminar y ya lo subo cuz yeah. Así que si hay errores gramaticales, ortográficos o de redacción, I'm sorry.


End file.
